


Ice Rink Stories

by yiduwandering



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 发生在圣彼得堡的动画后日谈。小年轻们和中年人们的爱情故事。标题本来想参考《办公室的故事》叫作“溜冰场的故事”，但是太油腻了……改成英文一下子就清新起来（笑）





	1. 莉莉娅·巴拉诺夫斯卡娅

“别一口一个莉莉娅！”我说。

男人这种生物，当他们想要讨好你的时候，会有无数花招。你要知道，就连寄住在我家的那个十六岁的年轻男人，都能学会在训练间隙溜出去给我买少糖的红茶，让我腾不出手来掰他那两条僵硬的腿，腾不出嘴来把他骂个狗血淋头。眼前这个男人，我更是从年轻时，就深知他的花样了。

“但是，莉莉娅——！”他说，“尤里也想你继续为他编舞。”

我转过身往前走，高跟鞋敲在大理石地面上，铮铮作响。“我说了，别一口一个莉莉娅——那小鬼巴不得摆脱我，我比你清楚多了。”

他小跑几步追上我，擦了一把额头上并不存在的汗珠。我用眼角斜了他一眼，但他固执地不肯离开。“莉……好吧，你知道，他是个别扭的小孩，他的话你得反着理解。”

是的，说的就是他，那个打破了我平静的生活的，活蹦乱跳的，口是心非的十六岁。我倒是不生他的气，我闯进他的生活，也让他不好过了许多。造成我们两人痛苦的男人，雅科夫·费尔茨曼，却还想让这痛苦再持续多一年。

“他说过不想让我编舞吗？”

雅科夫长叹了一口气：“说过，说过好几遍——”

“下一句是希望尼基福罗夫来编舞，没错，所以这句话不用反着理解，你叫他找你的爱徒去。”

“维克托够忙的了！”雅科夫抓住了我的小臂，“就当帮我一个忙，莉莉娅，尤里真的——”

“拿开你的手！”我抬高了下巴，“让我惊艳，如果他能做到，我可以考虑一下。”

雅科夫放开手，依旧跟在我旁边，寸步不离。我记得他二十出头时都没有这样，一副跟屁虫烦人精的做派。“哪方面？”他问。

“随便。”我说。一名优雅的芭蕾舞者是不能翻白眼的，所以我忍住了冲动，只是用目光刮了过去，可以的话我希望他鬓角所剩无几的头发应声而落。我加快了脚步，终于把他甩在了身后。不要回头，巴拉诺夫斯卡娅，我想，但是还是借着转弯用余光瞟了一眼身后，雅科夫站在原地，土气的绒线帽被他自己扯歪了，配上我想象出的愁眉苦脸的表情，怪滑稽的。

我知道那是他的小把戏。雅科夫是个聪明的男人，他知道在我这样的女人面前该怎样示弱，才能让我感觉被恭维，被捧得高高的。不过我不会再上当了。我知道他骨子里的强势，甚至男性沙文主义，从我们失败的婚姻中，我学到了太多的教训。

是的，我们，我和雅科夫。我们曾经有过一段感情，那已经是上个时代的事了，各种意义上来说。花样滑冰世锦赛男单金牌得主，和芭蕾舞团的高岭之花，不错的组合，不是吗？我们的婚礼上来了不少艺术界和体育界的同志，大家聚在一起喝兑了很多水的伏特加，那是挺好的回忆。我们大概在一起十年吧，不，没有孩子，我不想要，我们离婚的导火索正是这个。总之我们说分开就分开了。我没有刻意跟他保持联系，但是常常听到他的名字，他的滑冰俱乐部，他的选手，他的编舞。他甚至来我这儿挖墙脚，劝诱有前途的苗子跟他去学滑冰……厚颜无耻。

但我们分开二十年——竟然有这么多年头了——他主动来请我帮忙，还是第一次。当然，我对花样滑冰有研究，毕竟我也跟雅科夫同床共枕了十年，耳濡目染，这些年也有些滑冰选手请我编舞，通过共同的朋友，这些人际上的事情总是这样的。

去年雅科夫是用花言巧语说动我的。“尤里是个不可多得的天才，为他的成年组首战编舞你绝对不会后悔，”他说，“要知道，你是我最后的王牌。”我承认我的自尊心得到了极大的满足。我和雅科夫离婚，不代表我看不上他的艺术眼光。

“如果他不够好，我有权退出。我也有自己的学生要教。”

不过那只小老虎的确不错，也许让我无法忍受的只有他的豹纹狂热，和他的猫对我的沙发的破坏。他的眼神是我愿意看见的那种，充满了挑战的勇气，还有赤裸裸的欲望。欲望是很重要的，不光对于他们这些运动员来说。

我一直关注的选手维克托·尼基福罗夫不在，他去了日本，给一名日本选手当教练去了。雅科夫说起这件事简直暴跳如雷，我呢，我很乐意看他吃瘪，所以不管怎样，我先给他的决定投一张赞成票。维克托是雅科夫的第一个徒弟，也是最好的一个。世锦赛五连霸可不像说起来那么容易，天知道那家伙从哪捡来了这么个天才，他应该来跳芭蕾的，绝对能成为一顶一的男舞者。

今年他也要回俄罗斯来了，带着他的学生。他也着实是个不按常理出牌的胆大妄为的人，跟年轻时的雅科夫一模一样，我从没见过一边做教练一边做选手的先例。不过那又怎么样呢？反正即使我继续编舞的工作，要管的也只有尤里·普利赛提那个小鬼而已。不过说实话，我挺想见他一面。

雅科夫知道这事儿。这不，没出一周，他的电话就打来了。于是我去了冰场，雅科夫这教练当得真够狠，赛季才刚刚结束，他那儿整班人马都是齐的，排着队在冰上转圈。尤里看见我来，发出了一声意味不明的尖叫，蹿到了冰场另一端。我突然有些同情他，才回去跟亲爱的爷爷住在一起没几天，就又见到了自己的噩梦之源。维克托比他成熟得多，当然，他都快三十了。这男人滑到场边，跺跺脚抖掉冰刀上的冰屑，迎着我走过来。

“莉莉娅女士，久仰。”

我挺能理解那些被他迷得七荤八素的小姑娘，真的，但是仅限于理解而已，我和她们的共同点大概只有对于美丽之物出于天性的喜爱了。我握住他向我伸出的手，简单握了一下。尤里也凑过来了，他的绿眼睛闪着警惕的光。

“我这个赛季还要跟您训练吗？”他问。于是我瞥了他一眼，问：“你希望这样吗？”

他不做声。我知道他或许在犹豫要怎样回答，跟着我是件挺苦的事情，我教的小伙子都被我说哭过，他能一直忍着眼泪也是挺不容易的事。他始终没开口，于是我把他晾在一边，问维克托：“你的那个学生呢？”

胜生勇利，我在比赛时见过他几面，他看起来平平无奇，却能在冰上展现出完全不同的气质。我对这个人也有几分兴趣。

“他还在日本，有一些临行的准备要做。”维克托说。说起胜生的时候，他的眼睛很亮。爱情在我的生活中缺席已久，但对于这些年轻人来说，大概是生命中最重要的东西也说不定。我点点头。

维克托说：“勇利从小就学芭蕾，水平也很不错。”

我挑起一边眉毛。花滑选手练习芭蕾的不在少数，但能让自己也颇有造诣的维克托认同，看来胜生的确有点意思——只要这不是所谓的情人眼中出西施的效应就好。“不知道他师从何人？”我问。

“奥川美奈子，她是——”

“我知道她，”我说，“一位曾经震惊过世界的舞者，后来突然销声匿迹。”

维克托点点头：“她回到了老家，开了一间芭蕾教室。”

我心中的天平向继续帮雅科夫这个忙倾斜了一点点。我承认我对胜生勇利产生了兴趣，不过，最后的决定还要看尤里的表现。我转向他：“尤里，雅科夫有没有告诉过你我的条件？”

他脸上几乎大大地写着“什么条件”几个字。我叹了口气。雅科夫说：“是这样，莉莉娅说只要你可以让她觉得惊艳，她就同意为你继续编舞——”

尤里撇了撇嘴，但是着掩盖不住他目光中透出的挑战欲。我在心里满意地笑了，这个年纪的小孩子，一听到这种类似激将的条件，就会兴奋起来。

“等着瞧吧，”他说，“我会让你们大吃一惊的。”

维克托揉了揉他的头发，换来了一记怒视。看着开始斗嘴的师兄弟俩，我觉得这次会面可以结束了，于是转身向冰场外走去。

但是雅科夫跟了上来。他问：“莉莉娅，你……这周末有时间吗？”

我投去一个疑问的眼神。他搓了搓手，继续说道：“我想请你吃个晚餐。”

“贿赂是没有用的。”我挺直背，目视前方，但是雅科夫几步跑到了我身前。“不是贿赂，莉莉娅，就是聊聊天……我们一直是朋友，对吧？”

我又想翻白眼了。这些自大的男人啊，永远不懂得女人的拒绝什么时候就是拒绝，不是欲拒还迎。“谁跟你是朋友，我只是你的前妻。”我说，把一时语塞的他远远地甩在了身后。


	2. 格奥尔基·波波维奇

我在更衣室里脱下外套，穿好冰鞋。辛辛苦苦一个赛季，到头来只有一周的假期，我也是没脾气。昨天晚上雅科夫教练给我们群发了消息，说训练恢复，叫我们一早到冰场。我还没从假期里每天跟损友们嗨到半夜的气氛里缓过劲来，现在一个哈欠接着一个，下定决心要趁着休息时间出去找点咖啡因。

尤里走进了更衣室。哇，有人给我垫背了。我冲他挥挥手，小不点儿照旧投来一个爱搭不理的眼神，走到自己的柜子前拿出冰鞋。口罩遮不住他的黑眼圈，有什么事能让尤里不睡觉？他和爷爷住在一起，又不像我们这些独居的成年人，反正也没人牵挂，一不小心就在酒吧浪到凌晨。

好吧，好吧，好吧，我承认，我只是想泡妞而已。

我拍了拍脸颊，企图让自己清醒一些，然后站起身，走出更衣室。雅科夫教练已经站在冰场边了，他看见我来，背着手说：“格奥尔基，你迟到了！”

我打了个哈欠：“别急着开骂，我的好教练，你得等一等尤里。”正说着，尤里也从更衣室出来了，左脚的鞋带还散着，立刻被雅科夫发现了。“尤里！”他吼道，“系好你的鞋带！”

尤里听话地蹲下来，我看着他把长长的白色鞋带一圈一圈绑好，被教练从后面拍了一下，差点没站住。“去做你的基础训练。”雅科夫说完，又冲着尤里喊道：“动作快一点，今天莉莉娅要来！”

尤里原地踉跄了一步，我没忍住，笑出了声。那位女士是尤里上个赛季的自由滑编舞，听维克托说，她是雅科夫的前妻——竟然拉下老脸去求自己的前妻，老头子对尤里真是相当看重，作为他麾下最没存在感的男选手，说实话，我相当嫉妒尤里，不过他在大奖赛一举夺金之后，我连嫉妒的心思都没有了。看在老天的份上，他那时候还没过16岁生日呢！我呢，我都26了，只进过一次大奖赛决赛，退役早就在人生规划里了。

我叹了口气，走上冰面，加入了早来的队友们热身的队伍。“格奥尔基！”维克托扭过头来向我挥了挥手，“猎艳有收获吗？”

“要到了三四个手机号。”我说。

米拉从后面推了我一把，调笑地说：“那不错啊，继续努力。”

“努力个头啊，”我翻了个白眼，粗声粗气地模仿着教练的语气，“‘新的赛季从现在就开始了！不要到秋天才后悔没有好好训练！’”

维克托冲刺了一段，在冰场尽头转过身来，漂亮地刹住了车，摊了摊手，说：“但是你至少还有时间约会，你看看我，一把年纪了还要身兼二职——”

“哦闭嘴吧，维克托，你这个马上就可以24小时约会的家伙，我诅咒你被勇利榨干。”米拉在他面前停下，佯怒道，随后转向我，“老哥，你可快再找个女朋友吧，再空窗下去会被这家伙和他男朋友闪瞎。”

“那你呢米拉，你的男朋友呢？”我反击道。她犹豫了一下，还没开口，尤里就从入口处滑了过来，很快就跟到了我身后。“你们在聊什么？”他问。米拉露出一个神秘的微笑：“少儿不宜，少儿不宜。”尤里气结，踏冰的声响大了些。“别把我当小孩子！”他吼道，但是我们几个都笑开了。

在高跟鞋敲击地面的声音响起时，我们停下了闲聊。尤里尖叫了一声，拿出速滑的速度冲到了冰场另一端，紧张兮兮地观察着形势；维克托大约是对莉莉娅女士的到来早有准备，换上了营业用笑容，朝出口处滑去；而我和米拉呢，跟她打了个无声的招呼之后，就决定假装沉迷训练，不可自拔。

奇怪的是，莉莉娅女士很快就走了，我以为她是来跟尤里和教练谈新赛季的编舞的，但她跟维克托说的话似乎还多一点。雅科夫追了上去，我们的两个冠军滑了回来，维克托脸上看不出表情，尤里则皱着眉头。趁着教练不在，我们四个围成了一圈开始摸鱼。

“尤里，你是不是又要搬家了？”我还记得上个赛季尤里把他的两个箱子和猫带来冰场，准备训练结束之后搬去莉莉娅女士家那天的混乱场面。尤里摇摇头，眼神中有一丝忧郁。“暂时好像还不用，”他说，“但是我猜我逃不掉。”

“你们在干什么——！”

雅科夫回来了，他也愁容满面，我猜莉莉娅女士嘴下又没有留情。这不是件好事，摸鱼被逮了个现行的我们，被迫边做卷腹边听了半个小时的说教，尤里最惨。“离大奖赛分站赛只有不到六个月了——腹肌，尤里，用你的腹肌，动作不要有惯性！”就是这样，谁叫发育晚的小不点儿腹肌不够结实呢。

训练如常地进行了几天，我发现，选手中最年少的和最年长的都日渐焦躁了起来。维克托的焦躁很容易理解，他和他的亲亲男友分开超过一个星期了，中间还隔着不小的时差，要知道在这之前他们将近一年都连体婴似的黏在一起。不过距离胜生勇利来圣彼得堡，也只有五天了。别问我怎么知道的，维克托每天都在ins上发倒计时。尤里我就不太明白了，直到他来找我。

“你能告诉我怎么表现出足够的感情吗？”他在冰场围栏上边压腿边玩手机，突然问我。好吧，我的确是我们几个中最擅长这方面的，主要归功于我受的情伤实在太多。“没什么难的，”我说，“你最近有没有碰到感情问题？把它升华一下，编个故事，配合音乐给自己洗一下脑就好了。”

尤里撑着下巴想了想，脸色发青。我不知道他想到了什么，不过看来不是什么好事。“所以这就是你每次赛季前都失恋的原因吗？”他问，被我一巴掌呼了过去。

不过目前我还没有找到新女友的征兆，所以也许这次能逃过诅咒也说不定。

“老太婆说，我要让她惊艳，她才继续给我编舞。”尤里说，“我想自己试着编个节目，但是找不到感觉。”

世界冠军的野心真不小，我在心里叹了口气，问：“你想让她继续教你？”

“当然了！虽然脾气有够差，但她的水平没得说。我想赢。”他的眼睛亮亮的。当然了，谁不想赢呢，要不然我每天带着一身淤青来冰场拼命训练是为了什么？

“节目滑给我看看？”我提议道。尤里瞥了我一眼，我清楚地看到了他眼中的不信任，挫败感油然而生，“我至少比你多滑了十年冰！”

“但是你们俩的审美半斤八两。”维克托从后面走了过来，显然把我们的对话听了七七八八。他已经换上了运动鞋，年纪摆在那里，他冰上的技巧训练比我们要少一些，更多的时间用在锻炼体力上。“尤里，不如交给我，保证让你得到莉莉娅女士的青睐。”

“不要！”尤里咬着下唇，“我要自己来！”

“好小子，有性格。”我说。维克托拍拍他的肩膀，说：“真遗憾，我本来想用帮你排节目换你帮我打掩护呢，现在看来只能自己想办法了。”

“你要干什么？”我好奇地问。

他耸耸肩，说：“勇利问我要不要视频……”

“告诉那头猪，你要去跑你的五千米！”尤里暴躁地转身就踢了过去。

所以我要赞美俄罗斯航空，胜生勇利的飞机提前了整整一个小时降落，维克托总算不在所有人的耳边焦虑地念叨了。他连招呼都没跟教练打，就直接冲了出去，尤里趁着雅科夫追出去的时候，麻利地换了鞋也溜了，剩下我跟米拉在冰场中间面面相觑。

当然，他们俩回来的时候，身后多了一个拖着大包小包，在春意渐浓的四月还裹得像头熊的胜生勇利。维克托笑得开了花，迫不及待地把他拖过来向我们介绍，虽然这个冰场没人不认识他——就算真不认识，这两周也被维克托念得耳朵出茧子了。

尤里抱着胳膊，一脸不情愿地被勇利揽着肩膀。我不知道他们之间究竟是什么关系，像是对头，又像是朋友。他最初生气的似乎是维克托去做勇利的教练，忘记给他编舞，为此还离家出走，直接去日本踢馆，但是现在呢？单纯的叛逆和别扭而已吧，我想着，抬手跟日本青年打了个招呼。

他逐个向我们鞠躬问好——这个礼节我真的不太习惯——却在看向我时愣住了。“那个……你是……？”他问。我也呆住了。维克托的目光在我们之间转了几圈，突然一拍手，说：“这是格奥尔基啊！就是那个……”他双手在额前比划了一下，“去年中国站的那个家伙！”

“原来是你！不好意思，你把头发放下来我都认不出了……”勇利慌乱地说。我怒瞪了一眼维克托，随后一叠声地跟这个新成员说没关系。天哪，我的飞机头这么具有标志性吗？

总之，我们的训练伙伴又多了一个人。看着他的教练一直揽在他腰上的手，我由衷地感觉眼睛痛，并决定这周末就约个女孩出来见面。


	3. 胜生勇利

这是我来到圣彼得堡的冰场的第一个星期。

我还记得上次我远赴海外训练的时候的头一个星期，整整七天，我没能把时差倒过来；大学的课程一转眼就展开了，每天说蹩脚的英语让我紧张；披集是第二年才来到底特律的，我和切拉斯蒂诺也还没有熟悉起来，越是因为焦虑和疲惫在训练时发挥不好，我就越不敢跟他说话。那简直是一团混乱。大概用了三个月的时间，我才逐渐找回生活的节奏。

这一次则不同。我早就习惯满世界飞着比赛了，英语也几乎听不出口音，维克托还提前教了我不少俄语，可惜我在语言方面不是个太好的学生。（维克托在日本住了一年，日语就说得很好了，对了，他还能讲法语，这个家伙还有什么地方没有天赋吗？）最重要的是，维克托在圣彼得堡等着我。在漫长的航程中，我的心情不像离开家，反而像是回家，回到他在的地方。尽管这是我第一次造访这个城市（之前我只去过莫斯科和索契），我却对它充满了亲切感。

这是我爱人的故乡。

走在圣彼得堡宽阔的大街上，跟维克托手牵着手，我脑中突然浮现出这句话，脸一下子红了。他好像感觉到了我的心情，侧过脸来，用那双碧蓝的眼睛温柔地看向我。

“勇利，怎么突然脸红了？”

我攥着围巾，不好意思把自己想到的事情说出来。极北之地的俄罗斯的四月，感觉起来像是日本的一月份，我的箱子里塞满了厚衣服。维克托俯身在我的唇上偷了个吻，皱起了眉头：“是冻的吗？你的嘴唇好冷。”我摇摇头，示意他没关系。

这一幕大概刚好被回过头来的尤里收入了眼中，他叫道：“你们俩能快点走，不要卿卿我我了吗？”我笑着加快了脚步，维克托则不忘调侃他：“尤拉奇卡，等到你有一天坠入爱河就会明白了！”

我给了他一个肘击，被他截住了，直接挽住了我的胳膊，我们就这样一人拖着一个箱子，在大街上跑了起来。尤里一脸他不认识我们的表情，我忍不住笑出了声。自从遇见维克托，我的生命中充满的惊喜和欢乐，大概是几年前那个羞怯的男生怎么也想象不到的。

冰场的同伴们也很友善。我在场的时候，他们甚至都会换成英语交流，在我一再表示不用这样，我也想学学俄语之后，他们才正常地说起了话，然后，我发现我一个词都听不懂，之前学的基础俄语仿佛都喂了马卡钦。

不管怎样，滑冰总是愉快的。在我熟悉新环境的同时，维克托也在努力适应着教练和选手的双重身份，还好雅科夫教练愿意帮忙。每天，维克托做自己的训练项目时，他都会分给我一些注意力，我也从他的指点中获益不少，这本来不是他的职责范围的。维克托对此完全没有意见。“你是他的徒孙嘛，他不教你我才要生气！”他说。尤里在一边听见了，逼着我叫他师叔，但在我不帮他改节目的威胁下噤了声。是的，在我来的第三天，尤里偷偷地在我买午餐时拦住了我，为了展示给莉莉娅女士的表演向我求助。他向维克托夸下了海口，所以不好意思去找他这个更合适的人选。事情最后还是被维克托知道了，没办法，用米拉的话来说，我们就像连体婴一样时刻黏在一起，而且维克托的眼睛和耳朵都很尖。

于是日常训练结束之后，我们三人留了下来。在别扭的小尤里的坚持下，维克托被赶到了更衣室刷他的ins，我站在场边，而尤里在冰场的电脑上拷贝好音乐之后，就来到了冰场中央。

音乐*是一首双小提琴的二重奏，一个低沉一个高亢，像黑暗的夜空和点缀其上的繁星一般。尤里开始滑行，比起完整成熟的节目，尤里所做的更像舞蹈一点，充满了旋转和芭蕾的动作，不到一分钟的展示中，跳跃反倒只有开头和结尾的两个。可以看出他的每个动作都是经过仔细编排的，和音乐的起伏融合得恰到好处，但是仍然有一些生硬的地方。16岁的尤里已经在尝试给自己编舞了，我想了想16岁的我自己，还在对教练言听计从，不由得有点佩服起他来。

“……怎么样？”表演结束，尤里看向我。我摸着下巴（这个动作是从维克托那里学来的，都说两个人长期生活在一起会变得越来越像，的确如此），回忆着他的编排，说：“虽然是我的个人意见……第一个燕式稍微有点突兀了，要不要调整一下顺序？”

“等等，”尤里推了一下围栏，向后滑了一点，重新滑了一下那一段，“你说这里？”

我们一直讨论到平常的晚饭时间之后。维克托在中途就等不及，跑出来叫我们，却也被尤里的节目吸引，加入了我们。尤里一开始有点不情愿，但是被勾起了兴趣的维克托不接受任何抗议。结束之后，他提议由他请客，我们去冰场附近一家传统俄式餐厅吃饭以示庆祝，但是尤里说：“还没有成功，庆祝什么！”他又说：“我要回家陪爷爷，才不看你们两个腻歪！”于是他走了，我和维克托都饿得不想回家自己做饭，所以还是去了那家餐厅。

维克托要了个包厢，我说在大厅吃就可以，被他刮了鼻子。“小猪，有点公众人物的自觉好吗？”他说。赛季刚结束没多久，还没到严格控制体脂的时候，我吃了一肚子红烩牛肉和罗宋汤，心情好极了。维克托对美食很讲究，但是不会做饭——不如说根本就是厨房杀手。我倒是被妈妈按着学过烹饪，方便在家里帮忙，但是会做的也只有日式菜肴，暗暗盘算起学一些俄罗斯菜来。

我在第一个休息日之后的那天，见到了莉莉娅女士。她紧紧地扎着发髻，高颧骨让她看起来像尤里描述的一样威严而高不可攀。她走进冰场的时候，所有人都停下手中的事情向她致意，而她径直走到了我面前。

“勇利·胜生，”她说，“很高兴见到你。”

我有些茫然，不知道她向我打招呼是要干什么，但还是不由自主地站直了身体，回礼道：“我、我也是，女士。”莉莉娅上下打量了我一番，目光有如实质的尖刀。我战战兢兢地绷紧了肌肉，只敢用眼神传达我的错愕。沉默了几分钟，她从包里掏出一双芭蕾舞鞋扔给我，说：“换上，跟我走。——尤里，你也来。”

我回头，看见尤里原先幸灾乐祸的表情一下子变成了沮丧。他慢吞吞地滑到出口，问：“女士，我们要去跳芭蕾吗？”莉莉娅微微颔首，我注意到她修长的脖子绷得很紧，动作克制。尤里撇了撇嘴，但没有反抗。

她带来的鞋是我平常穿的牌子和号码，我想是维克托出卖了我。“听说你的芭蕾教师是奥川美奈子。”她说，我无声地点头，“我们曾经有过几面之缘，我倒是很想看看她教出的学生是什么样子。”

我开始紧张了，不想给美奈子老师丢脸。她指挥着我和尤里做了几个基本动作，在被问到能不能跳完整的舞剧选段时，我只好诚实地说忘记了，我在滑冰上花的时间太多。她又问我：“为什么不继续跳芭蕾，而是选择花样滑冰？”

“美奈子老师推荐我去的，她说以我的性格，与其进入芭蕾舞团，不如去参加竞技体育。”我说。那时我只是个懵懂的孩子，但随着年龄的增长，我越发感激起了美奈子老师的决定。

“她倒是很有看人的眼光，”莉莉娅说，“教得也不错。”我猜这在她的口中已经是很高的赞扬了，连忙道谢。她又转向尤里：“你这段时间没有好好练舞。”尤里脸色煞白，他究竟在这位女士手下经历过什么？

“你为我准备了什么？”莉莉娅不顾他的反应，问。“一段节目，我自己编的。”尤里说，他的声音有点抖，我不禁产生了一丝同情，同时也替他紧张了起来。

音乐响起的时候，他的眼神变得坚定了。那个片段被他一点不差得表演了出来，比我想象的效果还要好。结束之后，莉莉娅女士拍了两下手，说：“不错。”

尤里期待地抬起头看向她，却见她转向在一边撑着下巴看着的维克托，问：“你帮他了吧？”

“只是几个无关痛痒的建议。”维克托说，“绝大部分都是尤里自己完成的。”

“所以……？”尤里按捺不住地紧紧攥着拳头，问。

严肃的女士罕见地扬了扬嘴角：“很抱歉，这个赛季你又要受折磨了。”

尤里忘了自己还在冰上，原地蹦了起来，这不是什么准备好的跳跃，他落冰时滑了一下，结结实实地摔了。伴随着我们几人（主要是米拉和维克托）的大笑声，和雅科夫焦急而愤怒的训斥声，他呲牙咧嘴地站了起来，规规矩矩地低下了头：“谢谢您！”

那之后，我们五人以庆祝尤里的胜利为由，一起去聚了个餐。我们本想叫上雅科夫教练，但他说：“我很忙，没有你们这群小鬼这么多的时间！”在确定他走远了听不到之后，维克托摊了摊手，说：“他想跟莉莉娅求婚，正死缠烂打地试探她会不会同意呢。”

“求婚？”我惊讶地问，“他们看起来不像……”

“那女人是雅科夫的前妻。”尤里说。

“我们可怜的教练想跟她复合好久了。”米拉说。

“正值他们离婚二十周年——”格奥尔基说。

“所以雅科夫想挽回她的心，”维克托总结道，“我们应该帮帮他。”

我问：“怎么帮？”

“那就是要慢慢讨论的事情了，”维克托揽住我的腰，带着我往不远处的酒吧走，“现在，我们去吃点美味，喝点好酒！”


	4. 尤里·普利赛提

我发誓，十八岁之前再跟这群人进一次酒吧，我就直播吃猫罐头！

现在我旁边有四个醉醺醺的成年人，只有我，屈服于可笑的合法饮酒年龄，足足灌了五杯橙汁。把我夹在中间悄悄进来的时候，他们可不记得我还未成年。维克托叫我戴上卫衣的帽子，把脸板起来，这样就没人会盘问我了。的确，酒吧的人关照了一下被推在打头第一个的猪排饭，直到他掏出了护照，给他们看了出生年份，才被放行。本来东亚人的年龄就不好分辨，他又是个童颜，我怀疑维克托和他上街的时候，会被误认为诱拐中学生。

我把自己的意大利面吃完的时候，格奥尔基在为上周拒绝了他的女孩哭泣，维克托在脱毛衣，米拉靠在椅背上傻笑，猪排饭怀里抱着维克托的外套，想跟它跳交谊舞。伏特加的威力不容小觑。我悄悄把椅子往外挪了挪，想撇清和这群酒鬼的关系，但被维克托发现了。

“尤里奥！”他一把抓住我，“你要去哪儿？”

我赌一块金牌，这家伙没醉，一小瓶伏特加怎么可能把他放倒？我喝这个量都不会断片。维克托把灰蓝色毛衣丢到猪排饭怀里，只穿着解开了两颗扣子的白衬衫，脸上那副用于伪装的平光镜也歪了。他用空闲的手扶了扶眼镜，往我身上倒过来，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地念着什么。装得倒是挺像，我想，使出全身力气把这个一米八的男人推开：“你男朋友在那边！”

“勇利，嗝，勇利不要我了——！”他委屈巴巴地说。我扭头看了一眼，猪排饭把维克托的毛衣也紧紧抱在了怀里，惹得格奥尔基哭得更投入了。“喂，猪！”我喊道，“别对着衣服发情了，过来把这个混蛋领走！”

猪排饭就像没听见似的，完全不理我，可能他真的没听见，毕竟他整张脸都埋在维克托的毛衣里。我艰难地起身，半拖半扛着维克托挪了过去——他半个身子的重量都压在我肩上，一定是想压死明年的世界冠军吧——把他扔到了猪排饭身上。

“唔啊……！”猪排饭惊叫了一声，手却非常自然地搂上了维克托的腰。我移开了视线，一瞬间竟然也有了找个人谈恋爱的冲动。不对，这两个家伙都订婚了，为什么还这么黏黏糊糊的？维克托大概是酒精——或者精虫——上脑，完全不管我们还在公共场所，抱着猪排饭就亲。虽说柜门早就被他俩一脚踹破，我们选择的位置也是酒吧最偏僻的角落，但是你们两个世界级的运动员，这样明目张胆地亲热真的好吗？

米拉停下了傻笑，看了他们三秒，掏出手机开始拍照。格奥尔基用完了桌上所有的餐巾纸。我崩溃地一脚揣在维克托的屁股上。他吃痛地叫了一声，放开猪排饭，扭过头来看向我：“尤里奥？！”

“你们俩能注意一下场合吗？”我吼道。

“我们喝醉了嘛，再说……”他竖起一根手指放在红肿的唇边，我有些看不下去了，“尤里奥，你再这么喊一句，整个酒吧都会看我们了哦。”

我立刻闭上了嘴，随后反应过来，这家伙果然是在装醉。但是猪排饭不是装的，他家店里的日本酒最多不超过二十度，这次维克托却灌了他大半瓶伏特加。他不满地哼了一声，把维克托拉回去，亲他的鼻子，又把两个人的眼镜都拉掉了……呕。

我决定不再看他们两个，除非猪排饭再跳一次钢管舞。

“不是说讨论怎么帮雅科夫追莉莉娅吗？”米拉用杯底敲了敲桌子，问我。

“我以为是来庆祝我又要被那个妖女折磨一年的？”我反问道。

米拉看了一眼趴在桌上睡着了的可怜的格奥尔基，招手示意我过去。“神秘兮兮地干什么？”我问着，但还是凑近了她。

“你能给我阿尔京的邮箱，ins账号，或者随便别的什么联系方式吗？”她问，脸有点红。

“你说贝塔——奥塔别克？你找他干什么？”

“哇哦，贝塔？”她眨眨眼，“——我只是想交个朋友。”

我的朋友想认识我的另一个朋友？话说回来，最近“朋友”这个词在我的生活里出现的频率异常高。“老太婆，你确定不是交个男朋友？”我问。

她抬起头，讶异地看了我一眼：“放心吧小尤里奥，我不会挖你的墙角。”

“什么？！”

“奥塔别克不是你男朋友吗？”她比了个打啵的手势，“嗨，没事的，维克托都跟我说了，你每天跟他聊天到半夜……”

聊天？没错。但是到半夜？也就是到他那边的半夜而已——！我开口想反驳，才发现自己抓错了重点。“……我们不是……不是那边那两头猪的关系！”我指向身后，维克托坐在猪排饭大腿上，不知道在说什么悄悄话，我也不想知道。

“真的？”米拉挑眉道，“那你把邮箱给我吧，我对他还挺有兴趣的。”

“不行！”我不假思索地说。

米拉追问道：“为什么？”

我被问住了。为什么？我只是下意识地不想让这老太婆接近贝塔而已。

米拉满脸笑容，看着有点吓人。她问我：“你是不是喜欢他？”

——开玩笑！“我和奥塔别克是纯洁的友情！”

我觉得自己简直是这个团队的一股清流，唯一脑子里除了恋爱还有别的东西的人，看看没女朋友活不下去的格奥尔基，天天如胶似漆的猪头夫夫，还有心心念念前妻的老雅科夫，现在连米拉都沦陷了。

“你知道，维克托刚去日本的时候，我还以为他跟勇利是单纯的师生情呢。”米拉摇摇头，“不要自欺欺人了，小尤里奥，你最清楚自己心里想的是什么。”

“我！不喜欢他！”我吼道，随后又觉得不妥，“……我是说，不是那种意义上的喜欢！”

米拉半个身子都趴到了桌上，向我靠过来，事业线若隐若现。“真的啊？”她问，“那把联系方式给我吧，我可以放心追他了！”

我夺路而逃。酒吧门外的空气清新极了。随后米拉第一个跟在我后面冲了出来，一把抓住我的胳膊摇晃着。随后是维克托，一手搀着醉醺醺的猪排饭，一手扶着脚步蹒跚的格奥尔基。

“大姐，你喝醉了，快回家吧。”我认真地对米拉说。

米拉叫道：“我没醉！”

“说自己没醉的一般都是醉鬼。”维克托插嘴道，“尤里，叫辆车，我们回家了。”

我认命地去拦车，然后帮维克托把那三个醉鬼挨个塞进车里送回家——对了，维克托这家伙的酒量究竟有多深不可测？他看起来跟我这个滴酒未沾的人差不多清醒。到维克托的公寓楼下时，车上只剩下了我们三个人。他开心地把猪排饭抱下了车，冲我挥了挥手，说：“我回家享用小猪啦，明天见尤里奥！”

“我——不——想——听——！”我气急败坏地在深夜的街道上大吼。

司机大叔同情地看了我一眼，说：“单身不好过啊，谈场恋爱吧小伙子。”

我差点就跳车了，但是手机的震动拦住了我，我低头一看，是贝塔发来的消息：“你在做什么？”我飞快地敲打着键盘，告诉他：“刚刚摆脱一群酒鬼。对了，我今年的编舞有着落了。”

“恭喜。我还在考虑。”奥塔说，“你又去酒吧了。什么时候来阿拉木图玩，我带你去我兼职DJ的那家逛逛。”

“好啊！”我停下手，想着接下来该说点什么，突然司机大叔开口了，语气有点失落：“看来你已经有恋爱对象了啊。”

我真的跳车了。


	5. 米拉·芭比切娃

“我开始滑冰的那一年，比我大九岁的维克托拿到了他的第一个世界冠军，我在电视上看到，第二天就央求我妈妈带我去了冰场。喂，别这么惊讶，小尤拉，以他为榜样的可不止你们两个Yuri。对对对，那家伙的滑冰绝对是超越性别的。”

趁着老维克托去跑他的五公里的空当，我们四个凑在一起分享他的黑历史。大概是因为勇利这个维克托头号粉丝在的原因吧，话题很快跑偏成了自证粉籍。

“我和他从小就在一起训练……”格奥尔基说，“伙计们，你们能想象身边一直有个天才的感觉吗？我永远比不过他，但给他当绿叶还是当得心甘情愿。”他拍了拍尤里的肩膀：“你呢，我的小世界冠军？”

尤里抱着胳膊：“等着瞧，我将来肯定比那个老头子厉害！”

“别嘴硬了尤里，我们都知道他是你心中的英雄。”格奥尔基摇摇头，“你崇拜他，对吗？要不然你的第一个赛季之前，为什么哭着鼻子要来雅科夫的集训营？”

“哭着鼻子？”勇利插嘴道，“还有这一出？”

我说：“你没听错，当时小尤拉太紧张，选拔的表演糊了，最后趴在冰上哭得直不起腰……疼！”我挨了他的一记手刀，“别害羞啊，都是你做过的事！”

“那时候我才十二岁！”尤里嚷嚷道。我转了转眼睛，那竟然只是不到四年前的事情，感觉好像过了一个世纪。“好吧，十六岁的尤拉奇卡已经是个不会哭鼻子的小孩子了！”看着尤里气鼓鼓的表情，我总是能被娱乐到。

“至于我……”勇利说，但尤里立刻转火：“哦闭嘴吧猪排饭，你的那些迷弟经历老头子都炫耀不知道多少遍了。”

“可是我想听，”格奥尔基说，“维克托说的话至少有百分之五十是掺水的。”

我赞同地点点头，对尤里说：“不想听的话去滑你的冰好了，我记得昨天雅科夫还因为落冰不够干净骂了你一顿。”他瞪了我一眼，却没有挪动脚步。勇利微笑着看着我们，然后开口说：“我知道维克托，是因为我12岁时的结对搭档，她给我看了维克托青少年组的比赛，我立刻喜欢上了他。”

“所以你上赛季选了那套表演服？”我问。最初看到勇利穿着我印象最深的那套表演服的时候，我根本停不下尖叫。“是的，”亚洲青年羞赧地笑了笑，“那毕竟是一切的开始。看到维克托的那一刻，我才选择认真地继续滑冰，成为职业运动员的。”

“所以他去做你的教练的时候，其实是第二次拯救了你的职业生涯？”我捂住了胸口，“真浪漫！”

尤里翻了个白眼，说：“这脑残粉甚至养了一条叫维克托的狗！”

“我叫他小维，”勇利说，“直接叫维克托的话，实在是太不好意思了。”

格奥尔基凑了过来，压低了声音：“我突然很好奇一个问题……当然，回答与否是你的自由。咳，你会用这种昵称叫维克托吗？”

红晕慢慢爬上了勇利的脖子和脸，他把手背贴在脸上试图降温，扭捏了一会儿，说：“不会叫小维……但是有维恰，和维、维特涅卡。”

“那他呢？”我问。

勇利看了一眼尤里，后者正扭着头做着呕吐的鬼脸。“他偶尔会……”他的声音小得不能再小，“……会叫我尤拉。”

可怜的小尤拉听见了。他一蹦三尺高。“那家伙不会觉得奇怪吗，明明我跟他认识的时间比较长！”

“可你不是他的男朋友啊。”格奥尔基无辜地说。我心疼了一下因为重名被迫卷入羞耻话题的尤里，评价道：“我以为他会选择日式的昵称呢。”

“……如果叫小勇的话，我会想到爸妈。”勇利满脸通红地说。

“然后会萎掉，我懂的。”格奥尔基拍拍他的肩膀。

尤里不知道为什么也脸红了，他大吼道：“你们知道这里还有未成年吗——！”

“尤里，你到了谈恋爱的年纪了，上个床也不是稀奇事。”我说，“也许你可以趁着休赛请个假去哈萨克斯坦……”

“我！拒！绝！”尤里暴跳如雷，于是我决定不去摸小老虎的屁股，这时格奥尔基适时地拉回了话题：“我们不是趁维克托不在分享他的黑历史吗？”

“去年在中国，他喝多了酒，把衣服都脱了，内裤还落在了那个中国选手的头上。”

“哈，他的三角内裤不知道被我们私下吐槽过多少次。”格奥尔基说。

“你们信不信他都是装醉，”尤里回来加入了对话，“反正上次去酒吧绝对是装的。”

“当然信，”我说，“我都没见过他喝醉，真想看看是什么样子。”

勇利突然又脸红了，但我们问他原因的时候，他拒绝回答，不过他的拒绝几乎已经是回答了，只是缺少细节而已。

“喂！你们在对我亲爱的学生做什么！”

在我们坏笑着逼问勇利的时候，维克托回来了。他的呼吸有些急促，汗水不断从额角淌下来，看来体力特训还是有效果的。我赶紧放开勇利的胳膊，生怕俄罗斯醋王来找我麻烦——这个外号是格奥尔基起的，因为维克托不允许他跟勇利勾肩搭背。他走过来，在众目睽睽之下和勇利接了个吻，然后说：“好了好了，都去训练，雅科夫说了今天你们归我管。”

“三流教练，拽什么拽。”尤里说。

“你连三流教练都不是，只是个可悲的小选手。”维克托说，“所以，乖乖回去训练，要不然维克托教练要打你的屁股了。”尤里翻了个大大的白眼，开始研究他的落冰。维克托看向我，提高了声音：“米拉——”

“好吧教练，”我说，“但您的正牌学生还在冰面外面站着呢。”

“不需要你来操心。”维克托说，“好了格奥尔基，不要以为我们的交情能帮你划水，快上冰！勇利——”

勇利盯着冰场大门，拽了拽维克托的衣袖：“雅科夫教练回来了。”

“维克托！”年过半百依然精力充沛的教练吼道，“你在干什么！新赛季的节目全编好了是不是！”

三流教练拉着他的男朋友一溜烟蹿上了冰面。

我回到自己习惯的冰场西北角，开始回忆刚刚停下来闲聊之前，练到了什么地方，这时雅科夫冲我招了招手。我僵在了原地，开始回想这一天的训练，没出什么岔子，除了刚刚的摸鱼……但如果因为那个，挨训的肯定不止我一个人。于是我指了指自己，看到老头子点了点头，只好疑惑又紧张地滑到了出口。

“问你一个问题。”雅科夫搓着手，“我有一个朋友，要给他妻子送纪念日礼物……”

“他妻子多大年纪？”我问。“五十多岁。”雅科夫说。

“哦，我就知道——你直说是莉莉娅不就得了，‘我有一个朋友’这种寻求建议的开场白，基本说的就是自己，这招早就过时了。还有，我只有十九岁，不知道五十多岁的女人会喜欢什么。”

“但至少你们都是女的，你就想想一下你五十岁的时候会想收到什么——”

“人与人之间的差别，可比男人和女人之间的差别大，我亲爱的教练。”我说，“你不如想想如果你是个女人，会喜欢什么礼物。”

雅科夫怒视着我，我想我顶嘴顶得有些过了，不过没办法，他的思维实在令我这种新世纪的女性无语；要是滑冰的事情，我还是很听他的话的。

“好吧，好吧，”我说，“是结婚纪念日，还是离婚纪念日？如果是后者我建议就别送礼物了，感觉很尴尬。”

“结婚，”雅科夫说，“在五月份。我想在那天向她求婚。”

“那就送戒指啊。”我摊了摊手，求婚礼物还有别的选项吗？

雅科夫摇了摇头：“我准备用我们之前的婚戒——离婚的时候她把她那枚还给了我。”

“喔，还挺浪漫的嘛。那就再配上一束玫瑰花，或者你们的话，百合也可以——一定记得把啤酒肚收一收，你可以跟着维克托一起跑跑步。”

雅科夫难掩脸上的失望，我想他大概在心里说：这就是你的建议？怪不得你的节目一点创意也没有。不过我想莉莉娅会喜欢这种传统的方式的，我脑子里那些新潮的求婚创意不太适合他们两个。

“好吧，谢谢你的建议。”雅科夫说。

“祝你好运，教练。”我诚心诚意地说。我们的教练二十年来一心扑在事业上——一心教我们这群不省心的学生，现在是时候享受一下多彩的生活和甜蜜的爱情了，虽然我对他和莉莉娅的爱情的甜蜜程度抱以怀疑。

“谢谢，”他说，“好了现在，你的组合旋转，给我做一下，昨天的训练问题太多了。”

该来的总会来的，我心说，认命地滑向冰场中央。


	6. 维克托·尼基福罗夫

我的教练怒视着我，我的学生在一边憋着笑看着。师徒三代都在一个冰场就这点不好，我出的所有糗都会被勇利看到，根本树立不起身为教练的威严来，还好他从来不会嘲笑我。

“你的4F怎么回事？”雅科夫中气十足的问句整个冰场都能听到，“看看人家勇利，做得都比你漂亮，你不脸红吗？”

尤里滑过来看了我们一眼，发现说的不是他，收到雅科夫的眼刀之后，灰溜溜地走了。我的教练很清楚我的脸皮厚度，知道必须这样一点情面不给我留，才能逼着我投入百分之百的努力。

我摊了摊手：“那不是很好吗？勇利能超过我，我再高兴不过了。”

“那是因为你自己状态下滑！”哇哦，真是一针见血啊，雅科夫。我瞟了一眼勇利，他的俄语这段时间有了很大进步，应该能听懂我们在说什么。他一脸戏谑地看着我，眼神里的笑意完全隐藏不住。

“维恰，你要知道你有一年没有正儿八经地比过赛了，”雅科夫放低了声音，“如果你继续这样的状态，我可不太看好你今年的成绩。”

“你就是担心得太多，才会秃头的。”我习惯性地回嘴，但心里知道他说得对，“放心，我会把状态找回来的，不能真的输给学生，是不是？”

勇利瞪了我一眼，我揽过他的肩，凑在他耳边说：“我不会给你机会的。”

“小心眼。”他说着，在我的背上拍了一下。我故意向前倒去，勾着他的脖子，差点带着他一起摔倒。“维克托！”雅科夫吼道，“别玩了！”我知道闹得差不多了，松开勇利，对他说：“好了亲爱的，训练继续，我要去进行惨无人道的四周跳特训了，照顾好自己好吗？”他点点头，红棕色的眸子亮晶晶的。我注意到雅科夫移开了视线，料想他的求婚计划仍然毫无头绪。也许在训练告一段落之后，我应该问问他。

但他先来问我了。午间休息时，雅科夫拿着自己的熏肉三明治，破天荒地凑到了我和勇利这边。我们吃的是早上早起做的日俄合璧的便当，我早上练得狠了，正埋头在饭盒里面不顾形象地狼吞虎咽，突然感觉旁边坐下了一个人，从体重来判断肯定不是现役选手。我放下饭团，抬头一看，果然是雅科夫。

“什么风把您吹来了？”我问，炫耀似的朝他晃了晃饭团里的梅干。从小在旅馆长大的勇利，手艺不是盖的。雅科夫皱起了眉头，开门见山：“我和莉莉娅的结婚纪念日是一周以后。”

“所以呢？”装傻是我相当擅长的事情，尤其在面对雅科夫的时候。

“雅科夫教练想向莉莉娅女士求婚吗？”勇利好奇地问。我对他打断了在冰场外叫雅科夫吃瘪的进程——不，我怎么会有意见呢？我的勇利总是这么可爱。

雅科夫点点头。我说：“求婚不是冲锋的炮声，而是胜利的号角，你可先得确定她会答应你。”

“她不会拒绝。”雅科夫说。

我眨了眨眼睛，问他：“为什么？”从莉莉娅女士每次来冰场那副拿眼角看他的样子来判断，我就不太相信他的话，“说实话，她看起来可不太待见你。”

“那只是她性格如此……！”雅科夫说，“她对我和对别人是不一样的，我能感觉出来。”

“那个，我有点好奇，莉莉娅女士年轻时是什么样的？”勇利结结巴巴地用俄语问道。这个问题我答不上来，在我开始跟着雅科夫学滑冰的时候，他们就已经离婚了，莉莉娅，当然，从来不会出现在冰场，我也是偷听雅科夫的老朋友们聊八卦，才知道她的存在的。她的芭蕾表演我自然看过，但是舞台上和现实中的形象不能等同这点，我相当明白。看看我自己就知道了，在全世界面前不知道换了多少种风格，但在冰场外，我就是我。

“跟现在没什么两样。我们是在芭蕾班认识的，十六岁的时候，我是学员，她是助教。她啊，第一次见面的时候，我觉得世界上怎么会有这么傲气的人。第一次见面，她就把我骂了个狗血淋头。”雅科夫咽下嘴里的面包，说，“但跟她的才华相比，她再骄傲一点也不为过。

“她只是临时帮她的老师一个忙，两天之后就消失了，我甚至连她姓什么都不知道。我们再次见面是在七年以后，1985年，我拿到世锦赛金牌之后，舞团的人邀请我去看表演，并且把我带到了后台。我一眼就认出了她。

“她成了首席，还是那么美；我不再是笨手笨脚的毛头小子了，我是世界冠军。于是我鼓起勇气开始追求她。两年以后，我们结了婚。”

“又过了十年，你们离了婚。”我插嘴道，雅科夫瞪了我一眼。

“我那时候还太年轻，世界也不太平，”他叹了口气，“那时候她已经不是一线的舞者了，我也早就退了役，苏联解体之后那几年艺术和体育都不是人们关注的东西，生活很艰难，我们几乎天天吵架。

“我们都是固执的人。她想继续跳舞，我却想开自己的俱乐部，让她当我的贤内助，互不相让。93年我们分居，各自创业，然后就分开了——你们，回去吃自己的饭！”

“我在吃啊，”格奥尔基举起勺子，无辜地说，“边吃边听而已，教练，我们都很关心你的感情状况。”

“但是过了二十年，你发现自己还爱着她——？哇，没看出来，我们的教练是个这么长情的人。”米拉叹道。令人惊讶地，雅科夫没有骂她，只是咬了一口熏肉。“现在，曾经导致我们分歧的一切都尘埃落定了，我们都快到了退休的年纪……我只是觉得是时候找个伴儿了。”他说。我看到尤里吐了吐舌头。

我拍了一下桌子：“我们来帮帮可怜的雅科夫吧，让他免于孤独终老！”大家纷纷响应，雅科夫环视我们一圈，说：“你们，别给我捣乱我就谢天谢地了。”

“怎么会呢，敬爱的教练。”我说，“就像格奥尔基说的，我们都希望你幸福。”

“我没说过那么酸溜溜的话！”格奥尔基争辩道，“……不过大体上，是这样。”

我拍拍手，摆出一哥的架势，说：“好啦，首先，雅科夫，你真的确定她会答应？”

“我们上周一起吃了一次晚餐。”雅科夫说着，看了一眼尤里奥，“我用尤里的编舞当借口约的她——没怎么说他坏话。我跟她回忆了一下往事，气氛很好，告别的时候我吻了她的脸颊一下，她没有拒绝。”

“哇哦，简直像纯情的初恋。”我说。

“这可是夕阳恋，你以为还像你和你未婚夫一样干柴烈火？”米拉问我，勇利红了脸，我毫不在意地环住了他的腰，回嘴道：“你太小看我们的教练了吧？”

“闭嘴。”雅科夫说。他把三明治的袋子举到嘴边，顿了一下，发现里面已经空空如也了。气氛有些尴尬，格奥尔基适时地救了场：“嗯，教练你的成功面还是不小的。”

“准备结婚纪念日求婚？”米拉问，“具体是哪天？”

“下周三，她正好会来冰场指导尤里。”

“您不会打算在冰场求婚吧？”勇利惊讶地问。

雅科夫瞪了瞪眼：“当然不！我准备先约她去吃晚餐，然后求婚。”

“我以为你会久违地上冰滑一段，配个《我心永恒》之类的音乐。”尤里翻了个白眼。

格奥尔基笑了：“饶了他吧，他都五十五了。”

“上次我跟勇利去吃的那家餐厅就不错，是不是，勇利？”我说，“气氛不错，很安静，食物也美味，你可以考虑把戒指藏在红烩香肠的锅底——哦，勇利你做什么！”他松开掐我腰上的软肉的手，说：“如果你这样向我求婚，我会立刻回日本。”

我举起双手：“我开玩笑的，好吗亲爱的？我保证我们会有正式的求婚，还会有一场世纪婚礼——在拿到金牌以后。”

“你们两个收敛一点。”雅科夫板着脸说，“餐厅在哪儿？”

整个下午冰场里都弥漫着喜气洋洋的气氛，好像我们的头儿不是准备求婚，而是明天就要结婚了似的。不知道谁在背景音乐的列表里插了一首《婚礼进行曲》，音乐响起时冰场各处都传来了摔跤的巨响。

勇利也摔了，我赶紧滑过去看他的情况，却被米拉抢先了一步。她把勇利拉了起来，对他眨了眨眼，说：“罗恩格林*。”

“……啊，没错。”勇利笑了，留我在一旁一头雾水：“什么？”

“没什么。”米拉笑着说，“我不知道你们为什么反应这么大，我只是把《罗恩格林》的曲目拷贝了一份在列表里而已啊。”

然后我们一起看向雅科夫，他背着手站在窗边，黑尾鸥嘎嘎叫着，成群地飞过。


	7. 雅科夫·菲尔兹曼

“莉莉娅。”

我叫住了她，她转过上半身来，眉峰上挑：“什么事？”

“你愿意跟我出去吃个晚饭吗？维克托他们推荐了一家不错的餐厅。”我说，尽力把紧张隐藏起来。

她凝视着我，目光如同利刃般把我捅了个对穿。很难想象这个女人的眼神也曾经柔软下来过，但那是真的，我记忆犹新。“尤里最近状态很好，我想你也看得出来。”她说，斩断了我的退路。我紧张地咽了口口水，决定不再找借口。

“我想谈谈我们之间的事情。”

这只是今晚第一句我需要鼓起勇气才能说出口的话，但肯定不是最后一句。莉莉娅把身体整个转过来，面朝着我，双手笔直地垂在身侧。她今天穿了一袭黑色连衣裙，很好地衬托出了依旧没有走形的身材。我克制着，不要低头看自己凸出来的肚子。她还是那么美，我却已经是个糟老头子了。她冷冰冰的眼神让我心里发慌，我问：“……不可以吗？”

“当然可以。”她说，“现在？”

一天的训练已经结束了，连最常在训练中拖时间的格奥尔基都下了冰，我想还是趁小兔崽子们收拾东西的空当，早点出发，免得被他们打搅。于是我点点头。她沉默着，向我伸出一条手臂，我疑惑了一秒，随即挽住了她，心里说不上是松了一口气，还是更紧张了。这大约是她发出的正式约会——不是谈工作——的信号。莉莉娅嘴上总是不饶人，有很多柔软的话，她根本不会说出口，只能用行动传达，这一点我挺清楚的。

去餐厅要十分钟路程，我在帽子底下出了一头大汗。春天已经到了，但早年运动生涯落下的伤受不了寒，因此我依旧裹着呢子大衣。莉莉娅和我，我们像普通的中年夫妻一样挽着胳膊，在工作日傍晚熙熙攘攘的大街上走，却各怀着心事。我用空闲的手悄悄隔着口袋摸了摸装戒指的小盒子，它好好地躺在那儿。莉莉娅对我的计划是否有预感，我不知道。她的步伐又快又稳，我有时甚至只能紧走几步，才能跟上她的节奏。  
我一直不明白这些女人怎么穿着这么细的高跟鞋，还能健步如飞。除此之外，关于她们，我不明白的事还有很多。有人说“男人来自火星，女人来自金星”，我觉得的确如此，她们对我来说就像另一个物种，神秘，又因为神秘而充满了吸引力。和莉莉娅分开的这些年，我偶尔约会，却从没有和任何其他的女人有过拥抱以上的进展。她就像我心中的大坝，纪念碑，或者警铃，拦住爱情的河，提醒我她的存在，在有人越过那条线时铃声大作。

大约有十年了——从我意识到再也没有人能取代她以来。

那家餐厅隐藏在小巷中，我不得不给老板打了个电话，才找到正确的路口。莉莉娅在我掏出手机时放开了我，站在路边。她就像只黑天鹅，拥有修长的颈项和丰满的羽翼，每个走过的人都忍不住要让视线多在她身上停留一秒。

“莉莉娅，”我说，“这边走。”

她吓了一跳似的扭过头来，那一瞬间毫无防备的表情戳中了我的心。我深吸了一口气，引着她往城市深处走去，感觉心跳得像个第一次约会的毛头小伙子。

维恰没诓我，这家餐厅的确不错。我们在大厅的角落坐下。在服务生问我需不需要包间时，我怀着私心拒绝了。莉莉娅把形象看得比什么都重要，在大庭广众之下，她选择拒绝我的可能性或许会小一些。我知道这样有点卑鄙，但是……我没法接受她的拒绝。

我渴望她留在我身边。

点完餐以后，她看向我：“说吧，什么事？”

我没想到她会这么直接，准备好的开场白一下子乱成一团。“今天……是我们结、结婚三十周年的日子。”我结结巴巴地说，差点咬了自己的舌头。

“是吗？”她挑起眉毛，“我以为离了婚的两个人，不应该再过结婚纪念日了。”

我一时语塞，最后决定跳过这个话题：“你知道吗，维克托打算接我的班，也许再过个三五年，我就可以退休了。”

“那很好，恭喜你。”她说，语气有点冷淡。

“你呢？”我问，“你的芭蕾教室好苗子也不少吧？”

她摇了摇头：“翅膀硬了，都远走高飞了。不像你带的贴心的好学生，愿意花心思教别人。”

“他也是最近才起的心思，谁知道以后会怎么样，年轻人的心总是变得飞快。”我说。

“别说他了，你年轻时还不是一样。”莉莉娅说，“一会儿一个主意，倔起来根本拉不住。”

我叹了口气，说：“但是我成功了——你也是。我们谁都别说谁了，在固执这一点上都差不多。”

“那么，你只是想过个纪念日吗？”莉莉娅向侍应生道谢，开始切自己盘中的西兰花，“还是说，你有别的打算？”

我在桌子底下摸了摸口袋里的戒指盒，说：“先吃饭，我们边吃边聊。”

话题最终又回到了最近的芭蕾演出，和即将到来的赛季上，毕竟，这几乎是我们生活的全部，也是我们能谈得投机的东西。我们毕竟相处过十多年，在分开的时间里，我也一直关注着她的动态——她可能也是一样的，因为我们有很多共同的朋友。跟她聊花样滑冰总能给我新的见解和灵感，也没有人比我更懂得她崇尚的美学，我有这个自信。

在内心深处的某个地方，仍然有一根弦紧绷着，提醒着我今天真正重要的事情，并不是探讨那几个新秀的编舞，但随着谈话的进行，我越来越放松了，感觉仿佛回到了二十多年前，我们在闲谈的间隙里还能交换一个亲吻。我的目光掠过她的薄唇，她的口红因为食物的油光显得更加鲜艳了，但我知道这还不是轻举妄动的时候。

面前的盘子几乎被清空的时候，她似乎还聊得起兴。“至于勒鲁瓦，他完全有竞争金牌的实力，可惜总是发挥失常。”她说，“我挺不能理解他表演服的品味，但是从选曲到编舞都非常有他的个人特色。”

“对了，那个小伙子才19岁，都订婚了。不是说现在是晚婚时代吗？”我不动声色地把话题引向我想要的方向。莉莉娅疑惑地看了我一眼，说：“我不知道你还有打听选手八卦的爱好。”

“总跟年轻人待在一起，难免会听到一些。”我解释道，然后继续说，“我现在倒是觉得，婚姻是挺好的事。”

“你从前不是总觉得婚姻碍手碍脚吗？”莉莉娅轻描淡写地说。这个话题，二十年前的我们可以吵上三天三夜。我一边觉得要履行婚姻中的义务，一边又不满于它们对我的束缚；而莉莉娅呢，她根本不在乎什么丈夫和妻子，她在乎的只有芭蕾。

“老了嘛。”我说，“也没那么多要争取和奋斗的事情了，我现在倒觉得平淡的家庭生活挺温馨的，你看看维克托他们俩，直接住到一起了，黏糊得让人嫉妒。”

莉莉娅看起来有些惊讶：“我真的不知道你还会这么想。你变了很多。”

“二十年了，莉莉娅，你和我都变了。”我说着，把手伸到了口袋里，“但是有一件事没变——我发现，你依旧是我的人生中无法替代的一部分。”

我用另一只手端起高脚杯，啜了一口酒，剩下的留到一切结束之后再喝。至于是举杯庆祝，还是借酒浇愁，那就只能由她来决定了。然后我站起身，走到她身边，单膝跪地。

“虽然有点突然——你愿意再和我试一次吗，我是说，结婚？”

该死，这完全不是我想象中的样子。我打开小小的盒子，天鹅绒的底座上躺着两只金色的戒指。莉莉娅注视着它们，半晌，她问：“这是当年的那一对吗？”我点点头，看着她小心地拈起了大的那一枚，端详着。

“我还记得这个划痕。”她说。我知道她说的是什么。“是，最后一场表演的贝尔曼，我不小心让戒指磕到冰刀上了。”

“那时我气得要命。”她露出了怀念的表情，又把戒指放了回去，“好了，不开玩笑了，我——”

我屏息听着，好像这是宣布我死刑，或者无罪的判决。

“我——”

她卡住了。我多希望自己有读心术啊！我悄悄地往四周瞄着，已经有人注意到了我们，颇有兴趣地观看着。我的脸开始发烧了，后悔当初没订包间。莉莉娅似乎完全没注意到各处投来的视线，她只是看着那一对戒指，努力地想要说出什么。

“我——”

我的心脏快跳出嗓子眼了。我甚至想开口求她干脆一点，不要这样折磨一个糟老头可怜的神经，他承受不了。

她洁白的牙齿咬了咬下唇，神情有些慌乱。那一刻我甚至以为她突然失声了，只能张着嘴，说不出话来。但是她最后还是出声了。

“好。”她说。

我的心停止了跳动，随后被狂喜淹没。我慌乱地起身，终于和她视线齐平。她用眼角看着我，伸出右手来，这女王的做派和刚刚一瞬间的脆弱，让我哭笑不得，又觉得亲切极了。

颤抖着，我为她戴上了那枚戒指。曾经的戒痕已经消失不见了，但余生还足够再刻下另一个。接着她拿起我的那枚戒指，毫不温柔地抓起我的手——戒指停在了第一个指节处，卡得生疼。她用力推了推，叹了口气，把戒指褪了下来。

“你发福了。”

我羞愧得恨不得钻到桌子底下去。我怎么会疏忽这样简单的事情——随着时间增长的不仅有腰围，还有戒指的码数。我的手指变得短粗，已经戴不上二十多岁时的戒指了。

“恭喜！”

在我和莉莉娅呆立在原地的时候，突然想起了欢呼声和香槟喷洒的声音。我扭头一看，果然是那群小兔崽子，一个不少，为首的维克托拿着香槟，剩下的几个人手一支俗丽的拉炮，围在我们的桌子旁边。

“呃……你们还没交换完戒指吗？”米拉注意到了我空空如也的手指，问，“我们是不是该回避一下？”

“咳，不用了，那个无所谓。”我努力掩饰着尴尬，“你们怎么回事——？”

维克托朝他的同僚们比了个噤声的手势，然后说：“我们亲爱的教练要求婚，我们不做点什么，实在过意不去啊。”他满脸灿烂的笑容，让我实在说不出训斥的话，最后只哼了一声，收起戒指，回到了自己的座位上。

莉莉娅坐在我对面，她冷若冰霜的面具似乎被撬开了一角，露出了我曾经熟悉的那个固执、坚强又美丽的女子的影子，还带着一丝笑意。“那么，什么时候，我们去买对新婚戒吧。”

伴随着学生们的喝彩声，我重重地点了点头。

“亲一个！”我听见有人喊道，随后那群小兔崽子，当然了，他们又开始起哄。我看向莉莉娅，她也看着我，高高的颧骨上爬上了红晕。我小心翼翼地环住她的肩膀，把她拥入怀中，轻轻地吻了上去。

真的，那是极轻极快的一个吻，像连跳时短暂地划过冰面的冰刀，但是对我们，在爱情这件事上蹉跎了二十年的我们来说，却是个恰到好处的开始。

像三分之一个世纪之前的那个意气风发的年轻人一样，我凝视着我所爱的女人，看着她高傲的表情一点点粉碎，变成我曾经最熟悉的，温柔的样子。


End file.
